


Pekles nakts

by Norias



Category: Gunsmith Cats
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Ieroču kaķenīšu īsstāsts





	Pekles nakts

**Author's Note:**

> Tulkots no angļu valodas. Oriģināla autors MechaOhki. Bija publicēts fanfic dot net arhīvā, šobrīd sameklējams caur WayBack Machine servisu. pub/Anime/FanFictions/Gun-Smith-Cats/gsc.hell-night.gz

* * *

"Nu, tas laikam arī bija viss," Reilija paziņoja, izslēdzot lieveņa apgaismojumu. "Atlikušie saldumi laikam paliks mums pašām," viņa pasmaidīja, un tad ierakās ar abām rokām konfekšu traukā, meklēdama savas iemīļotākās, pirms atdeva bļodu man.

Es paskatījos uz to, kas bija palicis pāri. Mirkli man iešāvās prātā, ka tā varētu būt 'neizsīkstošā konfekšu bļoda' - pēc vairākas stundas ilgušās konfekšu dalīšanas tur bija palicis vēl tik daudz kā pāri. Bērnu straume pie mūsu durvīm arī bija šķitusi neizsīkstoša.

Tieši tā viss arī sākās šovakar, kad mēs ar Reiliju sēdējām dzīvojamajā istabā un atpūtāmies, bet visi 'maksā vai izjokošu' apkārtstaigātāji bija beidzot devušies mājās. Mūsu kvartālā bērni bija tīri pieņemami, nebija manīti ne mazgadīgie vandāļi, ne arī sīkie zaglēni. Nē, mūsu lielās problēmas atnāca no pavisam citas puses.

Mēs bijām sagatavojušās sarīkot sev personisko šausmu filmu festivālu visas nakts garumā: "Ārprāta kalnos", "Ļaunais mironis 1, 2 un 3", "Uzbur nāves burvestību", "Doktors Pibss staigā atkal", viss sagatavots atskaņošanai uz mūsu vecā videomagnetofona. Ieslēdzot TV, mēs patrāpījāmies uz ziņām pulksten septiņos vakarā, pēdējo kanālu, ko skatījāmies vakar.

* * *

" .. izskatās, ka citu lielpilsētu problēmas šogad gatavojas aptumšot svētkus arī mūsu mīļajā Čikāgā. Detroitas bēdīgi slavenā 'Pekles nakts', Helovīna nakts noziedzības, vandālisma un dedzināšanas vilnis, kas jau divus desmitus gadu ir bojājis dzīvi Detroitai, šogad tuvojas arī vēju pilsētai.

Policija no uzticamiem avotiem ir saņēmusi un nodevusi tālāk ziņas par to, ka vairākas bandas plāno sarīkot grautiņus pilsētas centrālajos rajonos un dzīvojamajā zonā. Pilsoņiem tiek ieteikts neiet ārā no mājām, turēt durvis aizslēgtas un ārējo apgaismojumu ieslēgtu, lai atturētu potenciālos vandāļus no ārdīšanās. Ja jūs redzat kādu aizdomīgu personu, nekavējoties zvaniet uz 9-1-1. Tāpat lūgums visiem vecākiem, lūdzu nekavējoties sauciet jūsu bērnus uz mājām, pat ja viņi vēl nav paguvuši paveikt visu plānoto 'maksā vai izjokošu' apgaitu..."

* * *

"Jēzus, tas nu gan ir pretīgi. Varētu padomāt, ka bandītiem pietiktu darba izrēķināties pašiem savā starpā, bet nē..." Reilija nopūtās, paņemot un attaisot kolas bundžu.

"Liecies mierā, Reilij, nav taču tā, ka Detroitā būtu izkārti plakāti 'Brauksim uz Čikāgu sarīkot tur jaunus noziegumus!'"

"Es zinu, zinu, es tikai vēlētos, kaut tā nebūtu," viņa atbildēja, pirms ieliet bundžas saturu mutē.

"Nu, jebkurā gadījumā, vai mēs esam gatavas? Viss svarīgākais sagatavots?"

"Popkorns, šokolāde un siera bumbiņas... Jep! Aiziet, Eš, piebeidz ka pāris miroņus!"

Un tā mēs ar Reiliju arī pavadījām nākošo stundu - skatoties filmu, Reilija smējās, es trīcēju. Nu jā, man šausmas nāk virsū no filmām, bet tā jau ir daļa no izklaides - ir tik patīkami nobīties no filmas, jo tu taču kaut kur zemapziņā zini, ka tas viss ir tikai teātris un ka beigās viss atkal būs labi - vismaz līdz nākamajam turpinājumam.

Filmas pirmās daļas laikā mēs dzirdējām gar māju aiztraucamies policijas un ātrās palīdzības sirēnas, taču tas nebija nekas neparasts, un mēs nejutām nekādu vajadzību kaut ko pasākt. Taču tad, kad kāds sāka dauzīties pie mūsu durvīm ar abām rokām, Reilija piecēlās un aizgāja paskatīties, kamēr es nopauzēju video.

No sava sēdekļa es varēju redzēt viņas seju, kas bija apjukuma un pārsteiguma pilna, tad viņa ātri atslēdza un pavēra durvis. Ap divdesmit gadus vecs vīrietis teju vai notrieca viņu no kājām iespraucoties iekšā un aizcērtot durvis aiz sevis. Kad Reilija un vīrietis abi metās aizšaut durvīm bultu un uzlikt drošības ķēdi, es sapratu, ka kaut kas vairs nav kārtībā.

"Kas notiek?" es pajautāju un paskatījos ārā pa ielas puses logu. Nepareiza izvēle. Kartečas lādiņš izšķaidīja stiklus un tik tikko nenorāva man galvu.

"Kas pie velna vēl tas?" Reilija uzkliedza vīrietim, metoties pie ieroču skapīša un apliekot sev savu iemīļoto ieroču jostu ar divām pistolēm. "Un kāda velna pēc tev bija jāatvelk tas viss tieši pie mūsu namdurvīm?" Paķērusi pati savu divstobreni, Reilija pameta man manu darba jaku ar granātu somu.

"Es tikai..." vīrietis aizelsies taisnojās, pūloties atgūt elpu, "Es vienkārši devos atpakaļ mājās no veikala, tikai pāris kvartālus no šejienes, kad piepeši uzradās tas furgons. Laikam jau es vienkārši pirmais patrāpījos ceļā." Viņš absolūti ne ar ko neizcēlās no pūļa, parasts tips, kas sēž savā kantorī no deviņiem līdz pieciem, droši vien dzīvo kaut kur mums kaimiņos, līdz šim pat neievērots. Viņš absolūti nebija spējīgs tikt galā ar situāciju, kurā iesaistīta bruņotiem bandītiem pielādēta mašīna, tāpēc viņam bija ārkārtīgi paveicies, ka liktenis atveda viņu tieši uz mūsu lieveņa.

"Izskatās pēc kādas no tām Detroitas bandām," es teicu, skatoties ārā pa logu manā pūdernīcas spogulītī. "Viss bars joprojām ir tur ārā, un šobrīd liekas, ka viņi ir nobrieduši kaut ko pasākt."

"Man ļoti žēl, ka es viņus atvedu šurp," vīrietis izskatījās apjucis, "bet, kad es sāku skriet, jūsu māja bija pirmā, kurā vēl dega gaisma."

"Mej, cik viņu tur ir?

"Es teiktu, ka vismaz astoņi, Reilij, bet tikai vienam vai diviem ir šaujamie."

"Nu, tad mēs ātri ar viņiem tiksim galā," Reilija atsaucās. Attiecībā uz mūsu nelūgto viesi viņai bija citi plāni.

"Tu, kā tevi sauc?"

"Mani?" viņš atsaucās. "Vukols. Es..."

"Kas tas vēl tāds, krievs?" Reilija pajautāja, pirms papurināt galvu. "Labi, aizmirsti. Istabas tālākajā pusē, paņem telefonu no galdiņa un izsauc policiju. Un dieva dēļ, necelies kājās!" Viņš pamāja ar galvu un tad trīcēdams četrrāpus devās turp.

Reilija paslējās kājās, pacēla savu šaujamo un izblieza zalvi ārā pa logu. Šāvieni nelidoja tik zemu, lai aizķertu kādu no neliešiem ārpusē, toties iedzina viņiem pamatīgu bijāšanu. Reilija nevarēja redzēt savas šaušanas rezultātu, taču es to lieliski novēroju.

Diemžēl kādam no bandītiem arī bija uznākusi apskaidrība, ka Reilijas šāvieni tiek raidīti uz aklo, jo viņš uzrāpās uz pikapa kabīnes, pietiekami augstu lai ieskatītos viesistabā.

"ZEMĒ!" es iespiedzos, sniedzoties pēc Vukola žaketes, taču jau bija par vēlu. Divas lodes no pusautomātiskā ieroča jau atradās Vukola galvā, izšķaidot to pār mani un paklājiem, pirms mani pirksti sakļāvās ap viņa drēbēm.

Es atšļuku ar muguru pret sienu, šokā, skatoties uz to nelaimīgo puisi guļam mirušu viesistabas vidū. Laikam jau es ļāvos savām emocijām, tāpēc ka izlidināju pār galvu ārā pa logu vienu no visai bīstamām šķembu granātām.

Sāpju brēcieni un lamas liecināja, ka es biju piezemējusi to precīzi mērķī...

Atskanēja vēl pāris šāvieni no pistolēm un pusautomātiskā ieroča, un es novēlos zemē uz grīdas, kad viena lode izurbās cauri sienai tieši tur, kur es vēl pirms mirkļa biju atspiedusies. Tomēr pilnīgi droši tā bija tikai sedzējuguns, jo nākamajā brīdī ierēcās furgona motors, un tas sāka braukt prom.

"MEJA! Ar tevi viss kārtībā?" Reilija noliecās pār mani.

"Būs labi, Reilij," es savilku seju samocītā smaidā. "Lai gan mūsu viesim gan vairs neklājas labi," es ar īkšķi pamāju uz mirušā pusi, un Reilija apstiprinoši pielieca galvu.

"Labi, sākam ka kustēt," viņa sacīja, atkal paceļot šaujamo, izvelkot no skapja kastīti ar patronām un pasniedzoties pie garāžas durvju vadības pults.

"Tu taču to nedomā nopietni," es izsaucos. Mana seja bija šokā, taču viņējā bija vienkārši aizkaitināta.

"Kaut kādi stulbeņi sašauj manu māju un vēl nošauj mūsu viesi? Sasodīts, es to viņiem tā neatstāšu!"

Man gribas cerēt, ka, iespējams, viss izvērstos savādāk, ja es būtu atrunājusi viņu no vajāšanas idejas... Tā vietā, trīsdesmit sekundes vēlāk mēs jau sēdējām Kobrā un nesāmies pakaļ bandītiem.

Vīrs ar stroķi atšaudījās, neļaujot mums pietuvoties pārāk cieši, mēs lidojām cauri pilsētas tukšajām ielām ar ātrumu krietni virs astoņdesmit jūdzēm stundā, un, lai kā dažkārt mūs netracinātu policija ar savām formalitātēm, šonakt mums pa ceļam nepatrāpījās neviena pati policijas patruļmašīna.

Neviena vienīga sasodīta policijas mašīna! Mēs nesamies pa ielām ar ātrumu 90, dažbrīd pat virs 100 jūdzēm stundā, un neviens nezvana policijai? Kas šonakt ir ar cilvēkiem šai sasodītajā pilsētā?

Reilija turēja ieročus makstī, gadījumā ja tomēr mēs sastaptos ar policiju, un es nudien nevaru mest granātas ātrāk par braucošu auto, tā ka mums atlika tikai turēties bandītu vāģim aiz muguras un cerēt, ka agrāk vai vēlāk viņi pieļaus kādu kļūdu un kaut kur ietrieksies. Mēs iznesāmies cauri vairākiem privātmāju kvartāliem, garām tirdzniecības centram, cauri augstceltņu rajonam, un sasniedzām ātrgaitas šoseju. Par spīti tam, ka mums bija ātrāka mašīna, V8 furgons arī nav nekāds nīkulis un pamanījās ieturēt no mums distanci taisnajos posmos... Protams, palīdzēja tas tips ar stroķi, kā arī šādi tādi spridzekļi, ko mētāja ārā viņa drauģeļi.

Tā mēs laikam nobraucām pāri par desmit jūdzēm, un visas ielas un sānceļi slīga tukšā krēslā, acīmredzot vairumam čikāgiešu piemita vairāk prāta (vai mazāk bruņojuma) un viņi palika savās mājās, tomēr ar tik maz ugunīm, pat augstceltnēs, sajūta bija tāda pilnīgi nereāla, spociska. Dega tikai ielu apgaismojums un luksoforu ugunis, it kā norādot 'brauciet šajā virzienā'...

Bandīti beidzot nogriezās no 126. ātrgaitas šosejas uz austrumiem pa 90to, un iedrāzās rūpniecības zonā, mums minot viņiem cieši uz papēžiem. Tiklīdz mēs te nonācām, bija skaidrs, ka šajā pilsētas daļā vandāļi ir izplosījušies no sirds patikas. Dega apgāzti atkritumu konteineri, ielas malās stāvēja sadauzītas mašīnas, apgaismes laternas bija sadauzītas, un viss rajons slīga melnā tumsā. Tas izskatījās tik auksti un ļauni...

"Reilij, vai tu nedomā, ka mums vajadzētu mest mieru? Te paliek tikai ļaunāk, un dievs vien zina cik viņu te ir patiesībā?"

"Mēs esam vairāk kā spējīgas pastāvēt par sevi, Mej, un bez tam, ja policijai nebūs neviena aizdomās turamā, viņi vēlēsies paskaidrojumus par līķi mūsu viesistabā no mums." Reilija pārbaudīja vai viņas divstobrene ir pielādēta, un nomurmināja kaut ko, ko es lāgā nesadzirdēju.

"Ko tu tur teici, Reilij?"

"E, neko, laikam es instinktīvi būšu pārlādējusi šauteni pa ceļam."

Mēs drīz vien atradām kravas furgonu, sadragātu pēc ietriekšanās bankas automāta būdiņā. Divi pasažieri tā arī nebija vairs spējuši izkāpt, bet pārējie kaut kur nozuduši. Lēni mēs ripojām tālāk, skatoties pēc kādas kustības uz ielas vai izdegušajās ēkās. Tā mēs apbraucām vairākus kvartālus nepamanot ne viena paša dzīva cilvēka. Bija dzirdama tikai motora zemā dūkoņa, cementa drusku čirkstoņa zem riepām un liesmojošo atkritumu sprakšķoņa. Un vairāk nekā.

Līdz mums tepat aiz muguras uz ielas nogāzās pamatīgs betona gabals. Reilija ietrieca gāzes pedāli grīdā, un Kobra, riepām kaucot, rāvās uz priekšu. Pa aizmugurējo logu es varēju redzēt divus bandītus apjukušus skatoties lejup no kādu piecdesmit pēdu augstuma.

"Velns, ja tas klucis mums trāpītu, ar mums būtu bijis cauri!"

"Vai patiesi, Mej?" Reilija painteresējās, pirms nākamajā krustojumā izpildīt asu apgriezienu par 180 grādiem. "Es pat neievērotu." Liekas, ka viņa pat neaptvēra, kādu joku tikko bija pateikusi.

Izkārusies ar ieroci ārā pa logu, braucot atpakaļ mājas virzienā, Reilija atklāja uguni pa abiem joprojām acis blisinošajiem bandītiem. Vienam viņa trāpīja krūtīs, un tas aizlidoja lejā no jumta, bet otrs tūlīt pat novēlās kores aizsegā. Tai pat laikā no šķērsielas izgriezās vēl viens furgons un nesās mums virsū izaicinājumā, pūloties piespiest mūs izvēlēties pagriezienu pa labi un ietriekšanos betona plāksnē.

"Slikta doma, čomiņ!" Reilija paziņoja, pirms pēdējā mirklī pagriezties tomēr pa kreisi un pašauties garām furgonam. Tajā pašā laikā es iemetu garām zibošajā kravas kulbā vienu no manām granātām, un aizmugures skata spogulī mēs varējām vērot kā šoferis un pasažieris panikā metas ārā no mašīnas, bet auto, zaudējis vadību, ietriecas mājas stūrī un eksplodē vēl mirkli pirms sadursmes.

Nākamā māju bloka vidū uz ielas izskrēja vīrs ar šauteni, tāpēc Reilija izmantoja mūsu izdarītā manevra inerci, lai iegrieztos šķērsielā pa labi, prom no ugunslīnijas.

Liela kļūda.

Mēs izpildījām pagriezienu ar pārāk lielu ātrumu, un par mata tiesu izvairījāmies no ietriekšanās tepat aiz stūra stāvošā degošā mašīnas vrakā. Tomēr ātrums mums bija pārāk liels un no otrādi apsviestas mašīnas pēdas piecdesmit aiz degošā auto mēs vairs nespējām izvairīties.

Mūsu priekšējais kreisais stūris bija viegls, un buferis tobrīd atradās augstāk nekā tad, ja mēs brauktu taisnā līnijā. Kad Kobra ietriecās vrakā, mūsu kreisais priekšējais ritenis bija nepiesegts, un atsitās pret apgāztās mašīnas buferi. Tā it kā to būtu plānojis profesionāls kaskadieris, otrādi apgāztais vāģis nostrādāja kā tramplīns, uzmetot Kobras kreiso sānu augšā .

Kobrai braucot uz diviem labajiem riteņiem, Reilija izmisīgi cīnījās lai atgūtu kontroli, taču te mēs ietriecāmies trešajā sadauzītajā mašīnā, un tas nu reiz Kobrai bija par daudz. Mēs apvēlāmies otrādi un nošļūcām lejup pa ielu kādas piecdesmit pēdas, mētājot uz visām pusēm dzirksteles no jumta. Es laikam biju panikā kliegusi, jo piepeši attapos kad Reilija iecirta man pliķi,

"KUSTIES! ĀRĀ!" Reilija kliedza, raustot mani aiz piedurknes un skatoties uz liesmu apņemto benzīna bāku. Ieplēstām acīm, es izmisīgi kārpījos ārā no otrādi apgāztās mašīnas, tomēr atceroties paķert līdzi arī manu triku somu. Ne jau tāpēc, ka mums tā būtu vajadzīga, bet es zināju, ka, ja tā ies gaisā, mēs nespēsim aizskriet pietiekami tālu pietiekami ātri.

Laikam Reilija bija cietusi avārijā, jo mums nesoties lejup pa ielu, viņa sāka manāmi pieklibot un atpalikt. Tikai tad mēs sākām tā pa īstam aptvert, cik lielos mēslos esam iekūlušās, jo tas ko mēs domājam esam astoņu vīru bandu, patiesībā izrādījās četrdesmit vīru liela armija. Mums atlika tikai viena iespēja, un, strauji mainījušas bēgšanas virzienu, mēs metāmies uz tuvāko dzelzsbetona veikala ieeju, ko neaizsedza dzelzs režģi. Ja jau mēs nevarējām aizbēgt, mūs vismaz neizkurinās no mūsu aizsega.

Mēs abas izvēlāmies cauri izsistajam skatlogam tieši mirkli pirms pāri mūsu galvām aizlidoja kartečas lādiņš. Reilija tūlīt pat pielēca uz ceļiem un atklāja pretuguni, vienreiz, otrreiz. Kamēr es piesedzu viņu metot ārā uz ielas granātas, viņa apmainīja šaujamo pret pistolēm un pārlādēja visus ieročus. Kad ārpusē nogranda benzīnbākas eksplozija, Reilija ar pamatīgu lamu straumi pieminēja viņas dārgā Šelbija aiziešanu uz mašīnu medību laukiem. Pārlādējot viņa nolamājās par vēl kaut ko, lai gan es biju pārāk aizņemta lai pārjautātu.

Lai kā mums abām tas nepatiktu, patlaban mēs izvedām pret bandītiem īstu genocīdu. Kaut arī viņi bija noziedznieki, tomēr mēs nekad nebijām gribējušas kādu nogalināt, tikai šoreiz mums nebija izvēles iespēju. Vai nu viņi, vai mēs. Ja varēja spriest pēc aptuvena galvu un iekšu skaita novērtējuma veikala priekšā, mēs bijām sašāvušas vai saspridzinājušas jau kādus sešdesmit izdzimteņus.

"Jums ir jautri, dārgās?"

Iznākot no mūsu improvizētā bunkura tālākā stūra ēnām, mūs uzrunāja tāds galīgi neievērojams vīrs uzvalkā. Viņa sejā rotājās smaids, bet balss viņam bija klusa un mierinoša. Reilija veltīja viņam tikai vienu skatienu, pirms atkal ietriekt lādiņu pūlī veikala priekšā, taču es biju pārāk nobijusies lai skatītos kaut kur citur kā uz to, kā viņš ar baltu kabatlakatiņu nosusina savu pieri.

"Nebaidieties, priekšpuse ir vienīgā atvērtā ieeja šajā ēkā, tā ka jums nav jāsatraucas par to, ka kāds jums uzbruks no mugurpuses. Labi, es atstāšu to jūsu ziņā. Ak, vēl kas. Ja nu jūs patiesi māc ziņkāre, tad tas nozīmē 'medības uz mānekli'," viņš sacīja, pagāja mums garām un vēsā mierā izkāpa ārā pa izsisto logu, nometot asiņaino kabatlakatiņu zemē starp mums.

Tā nu viņš tur svilpodams aizsoļoja projām pa ielu, un neviens no tiem bandītiem pat acis nepamirkšķināja uz viņa pusi. Pūlis ārpusē pa šo laiku bija teju vai trīskāršojies un visu uzmanību veltīja tikai mums.

"Reilij, man vēl ir daudz granātu, kā ir ar tevi?"

"Aizveries, Meja, un met!" Reilijas seja bija saspringusi, un viņa turpināja šaut un nogalināt bandītus vienu pēc otra.

"Es tikai pajautāju, es gribēju zināt, vai tev nebeigsies patronas."

"Aizveries, Mej!" Reilija iekliedzās, šaujot reizē no abām pistolēm.

"Bet Reilij, kad mēs aizbraucām no mājām, man bija tikai..."

"AIZVERIES MEJA!" Reilija iekliedzās no visa spēka, pūloties norīt asaru kamolu. Lai arī viņa nekad to neatzīs, viņa lieliski zināja to, par ko es patiesībā domāju, jo vairs pat nemēģināja izlikties.

Bez pārlādēšanas viņa izšāva desmit, divdesmit, trīsdesmit, piecdesmit lodes no katras pistoles. Bandīti ārpusē mira atkal un atkal, taču kritušo vietā stājās arvien jauni. Palika tikai ļaunāk, nevis labāk, un nebija pat redzams visniecīgākais cerību stariņš izglābties. Man radās vēlēšanās paturēt kādu no granātām piespiestu pie sevis, nevis izmestu ārā uz ielas, tikai lai redzētu kas notiks.

Un tā mēs te nonācām. Atšķirībā no šausmu filmām, kur tu labi zini, ka reiz pienāks fināls, mēs nezinām. Tomēr, ko gan citu lai mēs darām kā vien turpinām šaut un nogalināt bandītus? Galus galā...

Šī ir elles nakts.

Beigas.


End file.
